Let My Arms Hold You Tight
by Lif61
Summary: Anna and Kristoff try to have their first time together, but neither of them really know how to make it work.


**A/N: My first _Frozen_ fic! This will most likely have a sequel. I tried to get these two to fuck in this one, but they're so funny it just didn't happen.**

* * *

Anna had invited Kristoff into her room. Sven wasn't allowed in the castle, and was probably happily munching on carrots hand-delivered to him by their new royal reindeer caregiver. Anna had made the title official. It didn't take much to convince Elsa; just another thing for her to stamp her seal on in her large pile of paperwork she had to deal with as queen.

Olaf, on the other hand, didn't understand that he hadn't been invited to this little social event. He wandered in after Kristoff, eyes bright with wonder, and plopped down on Anna's bed, stick hands waving back and forth as he felt the blankets.

"So _this _is your _room_?" he squeaked, voice going higher on the last word.

Anna clasped her hands together, blushing. "Uh… yeah. Yeah." She spread her arms out to do a _ta da_ motion, which ended knocking over a dress on a stand she had by her wardrobe; it was for a dinner function she had later with a French nobleman. It crashed into the wardrove, and immediately she busied herself with trying to catch it before it fell to the floor. Kristoff rushed to help her.

"Yes, it is," she announced as Kristoff took over the work for her. "And uh…" She cleared her throat, tilting her head at the door, even as Olaf wandered about, snow cloud following him. He was looking out the window now. "Mm-mm!"

"Whoa," he exclaimed, gazing at the view she had.

"Mm-mm!"

Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder, murmuring, "Let me handle this."

Anna laughed, the sound quiet, not fully coming out of her mouth. Nervous. Oh gosh, was she nervous? She must've been.

"Olaf," Kristoff began, "Anna and I would like it if you left."

He jumped from the cushions by the window seat, different globs of snow following at different times, and he soon rearranged himself in front of them.

"Ooh, is this a summer game?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's—"

Kristoff put a hand over her mouth, and she grabbed it, just now realizing how large it was, studying his fingers as he continued talking.

"Yes, Olaf, we're going to play hide and seek."

Anna, catching onto what he was doing now, exclaimed, "Yes! Mm-hmm!"

"Ooh, I love hide and seek!" His face fell. "What's hide and seek?"

Kristoff took his hand back, and started gently nudging Olaf out the door, explaining, "_You_ go hide _anywhere_ in the castle you'd like, or maybe even all of Arendelle, and then...!"

Olaf's eyes widened as he gasped. "And then?"

"And then we'll try to find you."

"Ooh!" He waved his little stick arm, and yelled, "Bye, guys!" The door slammed in his face.

Anna was giggling as she came over to Kristoff, and slapped him lightly on the chest. "That was rude."

"What, we'll go find him after… after uh…"

They broke apart now, faces going red.

He rubbed the back of his head, and Anna felt a hint of a smile growing on her face from the mess of himself he was making. "You wanted to show me something?"

She came forward, flattened down his hair, and he leaned into her, a noise coming from him that might've been a giggle. Gosh, he was tall, and pretty. Strong, rugged features, hair like gold, and so _not_ unmanly like his family had suggested. And wow, his eyes were… dreamy. Amber. They were amber.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?" She realized she was still caressing his hair, and staring. She lowered her hand, and he clasped it in one of his. "Oh! Oh, sorry."

He laughed, more confidence in it this time.

"You don't have to show me now. It's okay."

"It was a book. I-I read a lot. It was just me for a long time, so I read."

She turned and went over to her chest, digging around for it.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

_Stupid_, she told herself, as Kristoff drew closer, towering over her. _Stupid, stupid._ _A book. He doesn't want to look at a stupid book. But what book is it? What _book_?_

For the life of her she couldn't remember with him standing so close.

She'd been excited about it, wanting to share where she'd gotten her ideas of love, and—

She found it, saw that the man painted on the cover looked a tad like Hans with the sideburns and the dark hair.

Oh!

Anna dropped it, and shuffled back, tripping on her skirts.

Best not to show him that.

Or for her to see it.

She hadn't known what love was then, and the book hadn't helped.

"Oh, hey, hey, it's okay," Kristoff told her, kneeling down, and cradling her with his legs, bringing her up into his arms. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just…" She looked up into his face, wanting him to know she was telling the truth. "I guess I didn't have the best life growing up, and seeing my things again… It was a bit much. Can we just…? Um…"

"Whatever you want."

Kristoff helped her up and over to her bed, and they sat there for awhile, hand in hand, but Anna wasn't content with it. She started shuffling back and forth, tapping her feet, then humming.

"This is nice," she eventually said.

But what was there past the true love's kiss? She wasn't sure she really knew. Marriage? Babies? Anna didn't know a whole lot about the baby part, and knew it was too soon, but were there other things? The way Kristoff was looking at her, eyes big, hopeful, but warm, a tantalizing smile on his face, she was beginning to think there were.

Growing up alone hadn't taught her much about these things, and the stories always skipped after the kiss. Anna wanted to see what was after.

She let Kristoff caress her cheek and pull her closer, and then their lips came together.

Oh gosh, this was nice. This was love. Oh yes, it was.

And maybe something else because after their lips kept meeting, stronger and stronger, she climbed on top of him and he sidled down the bed, now lying back against the pillows.

Anna pulled back, giggling, seeing his lips were a tad rosier than before.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Something the love experts would be okay with," he murmured, pulling her close again. He grabbed one of her hands, intertwining their fingers.

Mm, he was so warm. And he was sturdy too. The ice business really gave him a lot of muscle. Princes were supposed to have that, right? And here he was, not a prince, but her love, just the way she wanted him.

His hips rose up into her, spreading her legs wider around him, and she'd been leaning down to kiss him, but her forehead bumped into his chin, and she was giggling into his neck. Anna had never done something like this before.

"Anna, are you going to laugh the entire time?"

"Are you going to be weird the entire time?"

"It is weird," he admitted.

Then she rose up, kissed his cheek, and let out a sigh against him. "Then yes."

"Alright. You ready for this?"

"Not as ready as you are."

"You don't even know what we're doing."

"Fine. You teach me along the way. I'm ready to go."

"Ha, I bet you are. So clothes are going to come off."

"Mm, are we going to the sauna?"

Kristoff rolled, getting on top, settling in between her legs more, and it sent strange heat up through where he was and into Anna's stomach. She gasped, pressing her hands to his chest.

"No," he murmured gently.

"Oh? What are we doing then?"

"Making love."

She leaned her head way back, and threw an arm out. "Making love. Sounds dreamy."

Kristoff gave a small laugh and then his mouth found her neck.

"Ooh!" Anna exclaimed in surprise. She'd had no idea she was sensitive there. And his mouth was nice and hot. And he was sucking now.

Anna hadn't spent enough time around people to learn to be shy around them, and she certainly didn't know how to be shy around Kristoff, so she widened her legs for him, and did what he had been doing, brushing her hips up against his. Oh, that felt good. Anna knew where too. Growing up alone she'd gotten bored with herself sometimes. She had two hands, a curious mind, lots of free time, no one around. So why not?

"You know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Nope!"

"Not sure I do either."

"You?" she tapped his cheek till it almost turned into playful slapping and he caught her hand and showered her palm in wet kisses. "You got this."

His tongue came out.

"Ew, give me my hand back!" she shrieked.

Instead of doing that, he trapped it above her head, and then licked over her face.

"Agh! Reindeer King kisses!"

Anna uncurled her legs from around him, and rolled onto her stomach, and he kept going after her face, landing big, open-mouthed kisses on her cheek. She ended up closing her eyes, and Kristoff kept coming.

Anna found herself laughing, and tried to wriggle out from under him, her bottom up against him.

Huh.

She did it again.

_Huh._

Ooh, hmm...

Yeah, there was something there.

Anna turned around, and shoved him away. He lay there, chest rising and falling evenly as she got up on her knees before him.

"What?"

Anna leaned over, staring at his fur and leather pants.

She put one hand over him, and the other she held to her mouth, laughing.

"Kristoff, are you turning into a troll on me?"

He'd been shifting up into her hand, but then pulled away. "Wait, what?"

She tapped him, and he gave a slight grunt.

"Like a little half-troll man. My true love is part rock."

She kept poking at him, and he pulled her hands away, making her laugh more.

"No, no. Anna, it's, uh… I'm supposed to do that."

She made a disbelieving sound. "No, you're not. I've been in saunas with my father, and I can tell you right now he was _not_ part troll."

"I'm not part troll."

She reached out, grabbed the thick and hard part of him that was poking out at her.

"Then explain this."

He gnashed his teeth at her, and pushed her back down. Anna laughed, thinking he was being ridiculous.

"Tro-oll!" she sang.

"It happens to all men."

"Mm-hmm," she teased, looking up at him through her lashes.

"It means…" He got off of her, and sat back, grabbing a pillow and putting it between his legs. He hugged it, resting his chin down over the tassles. "It means I like you."

Anna sat up, and went over to him, leaning on his shoulder. "Well, I'm likeable."

"No, no. Like, I _like_ you. I _really_ like you, and I… I think you're pretty, and beautiful, and-and attractive. And I want to do more than kiss."

"So you're turning into a troll because I'm pretty," Anna teased, though she still didn't quite get it.

Kristoff flopped down onto his back, and let out a long, frustrated groan. Anna laughed some more.

"It's what a man's body does, okay?" he shouted, arms going up into the air in defeat now. "Can we just get past that? I like you, my body likes you. It— I… would like to be inside of you. Got it?"

"_Ohhhhhh_," Anna said, dragging it out as it finally hit her. She flopped down next to him. "So that's making love." She punched his shoulder. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you'd be scared."

"Pfft! Scared? Who's sacred?"

"You're not? It's… a lot."

"How would you know, mister Reindeer King. You ever done it before?"

"Okay, what's with the Reindeer King stuff? And _no_, I haven't done it before."

"Olaf called you it. Not my idea." They breathed in and out together, staring upwards. "So… first time, then."

"First time." He sat up, and Anna looked and realized he didn't have that bulge anymore. Oh no, had she done something wrong? "Look, maybe we started off wrong. How about" — he grabbed his lute he'd placed by the bed and began tuning one of the strings — "we start over a different way?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

Kristoff cleared his throat, sang a few notes till they sounded clear, and then began strumming. "Reindeers are better than people! Anna, don't you think that's true?"

"Um…"

His voice went into a much higher register, a falsetto of her, and he leaned his head against her cheek, saying, "No, Kristoff, there's you and there's me, and to some great degree a whole lotta new love." In his own voice now, he commented, "Oh, you're right." He went on singing, voice as beautiful as ever, "So I could be wrong, with all except you. Anna, let's call it a night! Let my arms hold you tight. Tight…"

Anna leaned in close to him now, and felt none of that urge to tease him out of some unknown anxiety when they kissed, and it was gone from him too. Kristoff gently placed the lute aside, and she found herself in his lap again.

"This is nice," she told him when they pulled apart, noses brushing together. She meant it this time, felt completely relaxed in his arms.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

They kissed again, and Anna didn't entirely know what was coming next, but she and Kristoff could figure it out together.


End file.
